The present invention relates to a device for processing a printing substrate, having at least one processing tool which is accommodated on a rotatable carrier body.
To process a printing substrate, for example, by punching, cutting, perforating, creasing, or the like, in print finishing machines, printing presses, and folding apparatuses for printing-material processing presses, these machines use processing devices which have one or more processing tools, often in the form of metal sheets having raised portions, and which are accommodated on a rotatable carrier body.
For example, German Patent Application DE 101 47 486 A1, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a die-cutting or cutting device including a rotatable magnetic cylinder (carrier body). The magnetic force effect is due to permanent magnets embedded in grooves. A die plate or cutting plate (processing tool) can be accommodated as a cylinder packing or cylinder covering on the carrier body.
Such carrier bodies for holding in place processing tools can only be produced in a manufacturing process involving a high degree of complexity. First, grooves have to be milled into the carrier body in which the permanent magnets are bonded in place with a resinous material. Subsequently, the surface must be mechanically reworked, i.e. ground, to provide an even surface and shape, which is required for printing technology. To prevent corrosion, the carrier bodies are made of stainless steel. As a consequence, the manufacture involves considerable costs, in particular material costs and processing costs.
As shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Document JP2001-1253051, hereby incorporated by reference herein, it is also known that cylinder packings, such as printing plates, can be provided with a permanent magnetic layer on the side facing a metallic carrier body so that the cylinder packing is held on the carrier body by the action of magnetic force. However, a disadvantage of this is, inter alia, that each individual cylinder packing used must be provided with such a layer, and the magnetic cylinder packings have to be handled with special care in order that the action of magnetic force does not result in unexpected or unwanted effects, such as damage resulting from accelerations of the cylinder packing.